The Meaning of Life
by Kjsama
Summary: After the death of his mate Caroline, Klaus gets a group of witches to cast a spell to send him to alternate reality where he can be with her again. When he gets there however, he forgets everything and indulges in sex, fame and money to fill the emptiness he feels. It isn't till he finds Caroline Lockwood that he starts to yearn for true love again and meaning to his life. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Pilot - rewritten.**

**This has a New Orleans section that was added near the end.**

**Klaus POV**

What the bloody hell am I doing here?

That is what I initially thought when I arrived at The Hole in the Wall Gang Camp in Connecticut but I find myself eating my words within 30 minutes of arriving.

This place was simply...

"Magical, isn't it?"

I glance at my best friend Stefan, whose wearing a smug look on his face.

I roll my eyes.

"Come on Klaus! Admit it. It's not what you thought."

Very true. When we left the set of the latest movie we starred in together five days ago and Stefan talked me into doing Star volunteer session at this Camp for a week, I was less than optimistic. The word camp alone conjured images of no showers, dirt and grime, ravenous mosquitoes, you name it. Instead, I'm greeted with state of the art cabins that are more like mini homes only made to _look_ like they belong in the woods. There was a man made lake, a wheelchair accessible treehouse (yes, I didn't make that up) and all sorts of outdoor activities to do under the sun.

But it wasn't only that which made Hole in the Wall magical. It was the memories being built here with terminal ill children that were plagued with sicknesses that should of deprived them of hope and happiness. Yet, here, the staff and volunteers like us made it so these kids could just be that...kids.

And that in itself made this place, that I originally dreaded coming to, magical.

"Yes, Stefan. You win. It wasn't what I thought," I concede.

He smiles at me broadly.

"I can't believe this is the last the day of the Session," I say, somewhat disappointed. I was utterly exhausted from the week full of games, kid drama, etc., but...

"I can't believe this!" Stefan lets out with an incredulous chuckle. "You don't want to leave!"

I feel myself blushing slightly. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Right," he says, giving me a knowing glance. "We know your adoring hoes back home are just dying without you."

"Damn right, Mate. Got to get back to Cali where it's warm, and I can indulge in my regular, liquor fueled one night stands," I say with a smirk, zipping up my leather Jacket in the middle of April. I know. Utterly horrendous this New England weather. "When's our flight?"

"About four hours. We should head out to the dining hall. The staff asked us to do some farewell remarks during lunch. Damon, Matt and Jeremy had to leave so we need to represent."

"Why do we always need to cover for those three?"I grumble.

"They are actors too Klaus. Their schedules are just as crazy as ours," Stefan defended.

"You know they just like to pretend their busy so we can do all the work. Always doing favors for them. Doing random charity events or luncheons, especially for your idiot brother Damon. Does he do anything besides make movies, and shag girls? Bloody hell..."

Stefan laughs loudly, interrupting my tirade.

"I could of sworn last week I found you in your trailer, 'shagging' two girls. Now you're complaining about Damon and his sexcapades?"

I glare at him, trying to find something to say to defend myself but coming up with nothing.

He shakes his head, chuckling.

"Shut up Stefan," I snap, momentarily aggravated, before I eventually laugh with him.

"Klaus!"

Stefan and I turn to see one of the camp counselors running up to us, out of breath. He stops in front of us, hands on his knees. He looks to be in his late 20s.

"Hey Mate. Take a breath," I say with a smile.

He lifts his head and smiles back.

"A request," the dark haired counselor says after he catches his breath. "We have a few of the girl campers who are your biggest fans. They want to take a group picture with you by the lake before lunch. I told them I would ask..."

"Sure. Stefan, I'll meet you at the dining hall."

"Yeah. No problem."

As we start walking towards the lake, I notice he's slightly limping. Before I can say anything, he does first.

"You know, thanks for doing this man. It means a lot to the kids."

"Not a problem. They go through a lot, it's the least I can do."

"Still. Thanks. I've been doing this work a long time and I've honestly not seen celebrities like you and Stefan work so great with the kids. Wish I had you guys when I was a camper," he says with a smile, a far off look in his eyes.

I'm taken aback by his statement. If he was a camper then...

"You were sick." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. Osteosarcoma. Bone cancer. Got it when I was 13. Broke every bone in my body at one point. Chemo, surgeries , the works."

He says it so casually that I can't help but admire him a bit on how he manages to cope with such devastating experiences at such a young age. "Is that why you limp?"

He nods. "One of my legs is slightly longer than the other." He lifts up his pants leg showing off a long scar from his thigh past his knee. "Metal rod," he says, letting his pants drop back down.

"That must of been rough," I say solemnly.

"It was, but here, at camp? I got to be me. I got to be a person beyond the cancer. Even when I was throwing up my brains or burying my friends who died from their own sicknesses..."

I frown at that, realizing that the drama I deal with in a daily basis pales in comparison to what he and these kids go through every day. I can't imagine living with the reality that the next day can be my last. That every tomorrow I see is a gift, a prize that I won because I fought so hard the prior day to get it.

_Just like that hummingbird I encountered in the Andes, it's heartbeat pounding so hard to survive,_ says a male voice sounding exactly like my own.

I grab my head then, wincing in pain. What was that?

I feel a hand on my shoulder and see the dark haired counselor, his eyes wide with concern.

"Hey man, you alright?"

I shake my head, clearing away the pain that quickly dissipates. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine," I say, almost trying to convince myself as much as him. "I am simply amazed that despite your experiences you manage to find it within yourself to give back. It's truly commendable."

He chuckles. "God. Now you sound like Caroline."

My heart clenches in my chest at that name, a fleeting visual of mesmerizing blue eyes and blond hair.

Full of light, pure fire.

_Sweet Caroline, _the male voice in my head purrs.

The visual is gone as quickly as it came, slipping through my fingers like water, causing a ripping migraine that causes me to close my eyes tightly.

Why is that name so familiar? I don't know a Caroline...Do I?

"Who's that?" I manage to say.

A warm smile spreads through his features. "My wife. She's actually a big fan of yours. I can't wait to tell her I've met you."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. She claims she has to go into rehab at least once a month to get over your 'heart stopping hotness,' " he says quoting the words with his fingers and rolling his eyes so hard I think they might come out of his head.

I laugh loudly. "I hope you aren't jealous Mate."

"Not at all. Though I'm about to burn that Bello Mag she keeps drooling over with you on the front cover..."

"That was a fun photo shoot," I muse, interrupting him briefly.

"...After you sign it of course," he finishes.

I glance at the Bello magazine in his hand, then at him, whose giving me a mischievous grin.

"You planned this!" I accuse with a laugh.

"Hey! This gets me out of giving her birthday present!" He defends himself. "Hope you'll do me a favor?" He pleads.

I pat my pockets, looking for something to write with till he tilts a marker in his hands my way, blushing slightly.

I shake my head, taking the marker. "You should be ashamed," I chide playfully.

"I'm not," he says bluntly. "I love the woman and I love making her smile."

I glance at him. He isn't looking at me, and I can't help but take in that far off look in his eyes filled with such love and affection as he obviously is thinking about his wife. "If I could, I would give her the world," he says softly.

I feel a slight envy watching this man talk deeply about a person. I loved my family. Rebekah, forever annoying and spoiled, Elijah, sickeningly honorable, Kol, the pestering little brother. But even that love of family simply paled in comparison to the one I'm witnessing before my eyes. At the end of the day, despite my family and one night stands, I had no one who loved me like that.

No one.

_"We need no one. Trust me, mate," _sneers the voice. I feel its potent disgust at my train of thought._ "Love. Love is a weakness. And we are not weak! Not anymore!"_ With every word, the voice gets stronger till it's bellowing in fury, rattling me. Amidst that, I latch on to certain words in its passionate declaration, feeling it cringe at me noticing its slip up.

_"Not anymore," _it had said. Meaning that we loved once. _I_ loved once.

The blond hair and blue eyes strikes through my mind like a bolt a lightning, a face nearly coming to fruition but I feel a strong force suddenly, and suddenly like someone shutting a door that lead into a corridor of light, it was dark again. And I knew it was that voice.

_"No. We are not going down that road. We do not feel, we do not care. It's...It's better this way."_ The voice was firm but by the end of its sentence, I feel the pain and hopelessness laced in them.

Never feeling frightened before, I do not resist. Instead, I shake my head, and refocus myself.

I sign my name, smirking briefly what I wrote on the mag before I return it to the counselor named...

"You know," I watch him as he smiles softly at what I wrote, "I never did catch your name."

"Tyler. It's Tyler."

***The Meaning of Life***

**Caroline POV**

I walk out of the wedding venue that my first star client, Kerry Lunderwood, just chosen. Everything is ready for the grand wedding tomorrow and I can't help but feel nervous. Sure, I've been in the event planning business since high school, and I was damn good at it, but this was new territory that could open a lot of doors. Kerry is my first celebrity client that got referred to me by Tyler and I didn't want to mess this up. He had faith in me that I could do this. I didn't want to disappoint him.

I hear my phone ring, forcing me to stare at the picture of the man that I've been married to the last 4 years. Like a love sick dummy, I gush at his picture on the screen before I pick up.

"Hey you!" I say with a huge grin on my face.

"Hey Care."

"Ah. The session's over isn't it? I can tell by the tired yet happy tone in your voice."

He laughs. "Yeah. I'm driving back to NY now," he says as I get into my car and the phone call transfers to the car speakers when I start it.

I drive off, heading to the apartment.

"So. Tell me. How was it?"

"It...It was good. My leg has been killing me but the kids were great. As always but I can't wait to be home and do adult things with my wife," says Tyler seductively.

I can't help but blush, my mind going to dirty places before he says: "How's Kerry? You said you were meeting with her today to finalize the wedding details."

"Uh, yeah," I say a little off balance as I rip my mind from the sexual place he momentarily put me in. "Everything is as ready as it's going to be. I'm just nervous you know. She's been so great to work with but she's still a celebrity. I just hope everything goes great," I end with a sigh.

"It'll be fine Care. I believe in you."

I smile. "I know you do."

"Speaking of celebs, you won't believe who I met."

"Who?"

"Klaus Mikaelson."

I nearly rear end the car in front of me.

"Seriously?!"

I hear his booming laughter echoing in the car.

"Yeah. I got his autograph for you on that damn magazine you keep drooling over."

I laugh. "You didn't."

"I did."

"Oh my God. I can't wait to see it! You're the best ever! How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," he says seriously. There is a slight pause. Then he says quietly changing the mood. "Tomorrow is August 18th."

I stop breathing for a moment as if all the air got sucked out of the car.

"Jessi..."

"Yeah," he says and I can hear the deep pain in his voice making my heart clench. "I was thinking we can visit her. God this red light's taking forever," he adds absentmindedly.

"Tyler..."

"Don't start apologizing Care. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault."

"You..." I choke on the lump in my throat. "You deserve so much better. Someone who can give you everything you want..."

"You are everything I want."

I bite down on my lip to hold back my tears. "Tyler..."

"I will always love you Care. Yeah, we've been dealt a shitty hand but we're still here."

I smile, clearing my throat as I hear him murmur "finally."

"You were still at that red light?" I ask momentarily distracted.

"Yeah. Seriously, I should of pulled out a pillow it was so long."

I giggle, thinking how much I missed him and how I can't wait to see him to tell, no, show him how much I love him.

Just as I open mouth to tell him so, I hear him take a sharp intake of breath, then a horrible crashing sound of metal hitting metal ripples through the speakers.

Then...silence.

**New Orleans 2013 - Elijah POV**

"Oh my God."

I glance up at Hayley, running down our mansion's steps, eyes wide and fearful as her gaze lands on my brother.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" I say with a measured breath, my anger rising. If I wasn't helping Rebekah carry our brother, I would of ended her.

Suddenly, I feel more weight distribute in my hand and a gush of wind. I barely manage to stop Niklaus from falling on the floor before Rebekah grabs Hayley by the neck.

"Rebekah!"

"You must be an idiot for letting us find you here after all you've done," she growls, slowly crushing Hayley's windpipe.

"This is not the time!" I shout at her desperately, watching Niklaus rapidly turn grey in my arms.

Hearing my plea, she's back at my side, a small choking sound coming out of her throat as I faintly register Hayley gasping for breath.

"Niklaus..." I shake him lightly, my voice broken. Watching the life drain from him and being powerless to stop it is killing me. How had it come to this? Over one baby vampire?

I see Rebekah's tears fall on Niklaus's nearly grey face. I glance at her as she quickly wipes them away, leaving a trail of blood that was on her hands. We were both drenched in it. We had just killed nearly 50 of Marcel's remaining vampires after all.

"He's dying Elijah..." Whispers Rebekah.

"No. I got help."

We both look up at Hayley in time to see Sophie Devereaux and her coven of witches walk up beside her.

"We don't have much time," Sophie says. "Lay him on the floor."

"And why should we trust you?" Sneers Rebekah. "It's witches like you that did this!"

"And do you blame them?" Snaps Sophie. "He's been nothing but a rabid dog since she's died! Half the French Quarter has been killed in his rampages!"

"If...If that is how you feel Ms. Devereaux, I have no choice but echo my sister's concerns," I say.

She sighs. "We still owe him for freeing us from Marcel. When Hayley called us letting us know what was happening, we couldn't ignore her."

I arch my eyebrow in surprise at Hayley.

Reading my expression and letting her eyes fall on Niklaus, she says: "He let me live when he shouldn't have. I...I owe him too."

"Elijah!"

Her panicked voice bring me back to Niklaus, who now has blood trickling out his nose and ears, his face now completely grey.

I clutch him roughly, feeling his life leaving him.

"You need to let us save him!" Sophie shouts at me.

I step back quickly, Rebekah following me soon after.

"Do it," I say firmly, praying that I wasn't going to regret this.

**A/N Tell me your thoughts! Stupid? Great? Reviews determine if I continue but I wanted to write this for awhile and here it is. Otherwise this can end up just a one shot. Btw, Hole in the wall is real and is a camp founded by Paul Newman the actor :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1-Left Behind**

**The story so far:**

In the plane between life and death, which is basically our world, Klaus is convinced to volunteer at a camp with his best friend Stefan. There, he meets one of the head counselors Tyler Lockwood who is a former cancer survivor. On the way home, he is talking to his wife Caroline when she hears the sounds of a terrible car crash on the phone...

Back in New Orleans in the TVD/Originals world, Klaus is at the brink of death when a group of witches help Marcel bring him down. Hayley gets in touch with Sophie's coven to help save him.

Special thanks to followers DeliciousNightmare, jshermann028,HazelEyedShadowhunter, mandii-xo, LiveLaughLove365, SHAH101, Ellavm18,Klaroline-teenwolf, SwanQueen4055, Maaaarianne,chanteltN, arielmermaid, Klaroline66, mjbbb, silvi88, xxStrongAgelessFearlessxx, Rucky, Sarine77, courtneybradesku and nfinneman.

To those who favorited this story: Klaroline-teenwolf, Klaroline66, and Bet's Pifi.

And finally to the reviewers Klaroline-teenwolf, Maaaarianne, and arielmermaid.

Hope I didn't miss anyone :).Enjoy!

**New Orleans 2013 - Marcel POV**

I breathe deeply, refusing to let fear take me.

I can hear the screams from my place in the holding dock deep inside the warehouse. I try to shut out the begging, the sound of hearts being ripped out, gurgling sounds from my night and day walkers but it's useless. It just kept getting louder and louder...

I hear the vampires that surround me take a united intake of breath before one whispers:

"He comes."

"Marcellus!" Bellows a loud, British voice.

I muse on how long it's been since he's called me by my full name and quickly come to the conclusion that my mentor, my sire was truly furious me. Even with that thought, there is another voice in my head quick to say that yes, he was upset, but not upset enough to kill me.

Not over a baby vampire at least. Sure, there were rumors that he loved her but come on! This was Niklaus Mikaelson, the Original that was literally at the top of the food chain, that killed any being who so much as looked at him wrong.

The rumors regarding his affection towards Caroline Forbes had to be a great exaggeration, making her fair game in the little power struggle between me and Klaus.

Right?

When Klaus appears after turning a corner, I clench my jaw in fury.

There were clots of blood decorating his black leather jacket, streaks of it trailing on what was once a white shirt. In one hand he had a an ancient sword and in the other, a heart.

"You killed them?" I hiss, furious and astonished at the same time.

I watch those annoying raspberry lips spread into that dumb smirk of his but it wasn't normal.

It didn't reach his eyes. Even when he was in punishment mode, he still had some feeling that leaked into his eyes: sadness, hatred, anger, but now, they were blank.

Void.

Empty.

And that made my blood run cold. That, made me begin to doubt my ability to leave this room alive. And if he had truly killed every vampire on his way to me, which was over a hundred, then the game was no longer a game. That he cared no longer about becoming king of the quarter.

For what's the point of being king if there is nothing left to rule?

Unless it was no longer about that anymore.

"I think you know the answer to that mate," he says, the smirk now being replaced with a deadly stare that involuntarily makes us all take a step back before they and my final reserve of vampires swarm Klaus.

Oh. God. I think, the feeling of dread, wrapping around my undead heart.

In seconds, he rips them apart with his bare hands and in a speed that I couldn't even process, he pins me to the ground, his hand deep in my chest grasping my heart, making me scream in pain.

"Oh, beautiful," he swoons, "I do love that sound coming out your lips. Better than all those dreadful songs you sing. How about we give it another go, shall we?" He says with a sinister smile, squeezing my heart so tightly I thought it was going to burst.

I scream again, fear now running rampant in my veins.

"There it is," he growls coldly in slight satisfaction.

I stare into his eyes, noting determination I see there.

He was really going to kill me, I realize in horror, then anger takes over.

"Let. Me. Go," I growl back. "Stop pretending that you're going to kill me."

"Pretending?" He lets out a mirthless chuckle. "How do the bodies of over 150 vampires lead you to believe that this is even remotely a game?" He sneers.

"You don't care about anyone but yourself!" I spat in his face. "Don't come in here like the wrath of God, acting as if some blonde baby vamp matters!"

"She mattered to me! I LOVED HER!" He shouts back.

The words echo loudly throughout the room, as I stare back speechless at his confession and then in awe as I see emotion leak through his eyes. A single tear falls from one and I know he was telling the truth.

He had snapped.

Shit.

"I loved her," he repeats in a whisper brokenly. "And you..." The venom drenches back into his words. "...killed her..."

I could feel him start to pull my heart and I panic.

"Klaus...wait! I didn't...I didn't know!"

"There is no version of this where you walk out of here alive mate," he says, void of emotion now. "Good-bye Marcel."

Suddenly, I feel his fingers unwrap around my finger. He looks at his hand coming out of my chest without my heart in confusion. Then he looks behind me and hisses:

"Witch!"

An unseen force pushes him away as I quickly get up, Davina walking slowly to my side, her hand raised.

"We had a deal!" Klaus roars at her, sitting up, holding his head in pain

"I know," she says softly. "And you were about break it. I told you I would send you to place where you can see your mate again, but I didn't say I'd let you kill him."

My heart clenches in my chest, anger rising within me.

"You betrayed me?" I say, furious.

"You've held us witches hostage long enough. Of course I did."

Before I can lunge at her, she launches me backward, clear across the room with her other hand, her eyes not breaking contact with the hybrid who was slowly standing, resisting her powers.

"I would get out of here Marcel. The old ones, his siblings are coming," warns Davina.

"You don't get to do this!" Shouts Klaus. He glares at me. "His blood is MINE! He HAS to pay for what he did to Caroline!"

"And will that bring her back Hybrid?" Asks Davina calmly.

He directs his murderous glare to her.

"You don't have time," she continues. "Your siblings will kill me if they find me here and then you will never see her again."

Klaus's face softens at that.

"Decide. Kill Marcel and continue to live an eternity without her or..."

"Do it," he says quietly, cutting her off, his eyes closed. "Just...Do it."

What? I couldn't believe it. He truly loved her that much?! No! This was man that ran over a century ago because his father was out to kill him. He had the sense of self preservation like no other and now...

"She's going to kill you! The only way you would see any dead supernatural again is on the other side!" I find myself telling him without thinking about it. This was not how the game was supposed to go. Sure, I had Davina find a way to kill an original but I was never actually going to do it. Klaus, despite everything, was...was the only thing close to a father I ever had. Just like him daggering his family, I could never truly kill him.

He was my family.

"Good," he says, without an ounce of emotion.

I blink rapidly, stunned. In my cloud of disbelief, I hear Davina's chanting fill the room as a slow smile spreads on Klaus's face, content.

**New York 2013- Alternate reality - Caroline POV**

I stare at the casket being lowered into the ground, beautiful white and red roses covering it.

So tacky. Couldn't let me go out like a man? Tyler probably would of joked. Bury me with a football or something?

I smile faintly at the thought. Then it fades when I realize Tyler won't be saying much of anything anymore, let alone jokes.

Fresh tears pool into my eyes and again, I reply that dawn meeting with the doctors 5 days ago. You would of thought after going through this twice before, first with Carrie, then with Jessi that I would of known what that meeting was about.

Yeah right.

_Five Days Ago_

_I take a deep breath before I open the door to the conference room, a page of notes full of questions to ask the doctors in my hand._

_Okay Care. You can do this. The cancer has come back but Tyler will okay. He didn't survive the accident just to die a few months later from this. Yes. Exactly. They just want to discuss treatment. Then Tyler and I will go home, have crazy sex and all will be right in the world._

_Thinking positively, I go in. Seeing the team of doctors cramped into the small room with their grim expressions nearly wipes away the good vibes I had. I cautiously take a seat a the head on the table, putting my page on questions down._

_"Hello Caroline," says Dr. Monroe. "This is my team. I know you me because I've been working on Tyler's case since he was a kid, but we will go around the room and have them introduce themselves so you know who they are."_

_I sit quietly as they do just that. It felt like everyone was there representing a body organ of the human body. Heart, brain, you name it. It was kind of impressive. _

_"Caroline. It seems that the injuries that Tyler received from the accident may have caused his cancer to return with a vengeance. We have tried everything to treat it but it has only metastasized in an alarming rate. His body is already beginning to deteriorate which is causing him immense pain..."_

_"I don't understand," I jump in. "I just left him. He's sleeping, peaceful even." _

_"That's because of the pain meds," says a doctor across the room. _

_"And we are giving the maximum dosage of those. Once all his organs start to fail, the pain will be much worse and we won't be able to manage it..."_

_She keeps going but my blood runs cold, my heart clenched in my chest once I realize what she's saying. I finally stop her and look at her sharply, directly in her eye._

_"You want me to redirect care," I snap. Even as I say those two dreaded words, I still hold faintly to the hope that she'll say no. That I am wrong._

_But her face simply confirms my suspicions and I'm instantly transported to a similar room five then three years ago with a different set of doctors with same pitying looks on their faces saying those same words:_

_Redirect care._

_Only this time, Tyler isn't there to hold me when I fall apart. He isn't there to whisper comforting words after the doctors leave us in the room to deal with our grief. _

_This time, he's the one that I'm allowing the doctors to give up on. _

_He's the one I'm giving permission to kill._

"Hello sweetheart," says a deep, British, male voice.

That voice snaps me out of my reverie. The shock of hearing it not coming out of some theater sound system or TV overtakes me for a moment before I lift my head and confirm my suspicions.

"Oh my God. You're...You're..." I stammer like an idiot.

He smiles softly at me, his adorable dimples peeking through.

"Klaus Mikaelson. A pleasure to finally meet you love."

**Answer to reviewers: Glad you like the story and you liked the update. Was it what you predicted?**

**All readers: Thanks for reading! Feel free to support this fic any way you see fit but reviews are so helpful good and bad :).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2 - Moving on**

**The story so far (For those reviewers who are confused, please read!)**

Back in New Orleans, Klaus dismantles Marcel's empire and tracks him down for killing Caroline. Before Klaus can exact his revenge, Davina intervenes and gives Klaus a choice between seeing Caroline again or killing Marcel. He chooses death in hopes to see Care on the other side. Davina does the spell. not long after that Rebekah and Elijah find and bring Klaus to the mansion where the events found in the pilot of this fic happen.

In alternate reality New York, the other side where the spell sends Klaus's spirit to, months have passed since Tyler's accident. During the burial, Care recalls making the decision to take Tyler off life support and redirect care. At the cemetery, Klaus and Caroline meet for the first time.

**Special Thanks to new followers**** suzypyong, Aleandra Odinson,roseberrygirl, goldenhummingbird, Jwaher, avrilvp,Deblcb, bribriluv3, xxxsophiexxx, DuchessQueen, Linec, Hellzz-on-Earth, fanficlover2013, tweety472, **** purple-passionate and ZodiacsKlaroline**

**To those who favorited this story last chapter: goldenhummingbird, ZodiacsKlaroline, ****fanficlover2013, and ****Hellzz-on-Earth.**

**And those who reviewed (I will answer more of your questions at the bottom and hopefully throughout this chapter): roseberrygirl, avrilvp, Klaroline-teenwolf, Hellzz-on-Earth, ZodiacsKlaroline, and Maaaarianne.**

**Enjoy!**

**New Orleans 2013 - Rebekah POV**

"He hasn't woken up for three bloody weeks," I snap at the useless Devereux witch. Obviously you're not doing enough!" I shout within our mansion living room where Elijah, Sophie and I sat.

"Rebekah." I roll my eyes at Elijah scolding tone. "I'm sure she is doing all she can."

"Like hell she is Elijah. She doesn't even like Nik remember?"

"Me liking your brother, which for anyone to like him outside your family is like lightning striking a person," I glare at her comment, "doesn't matter. I still saved him and I didn't have to, trust me. You two are lucky I'm still here."

I purse my lips speechless, knowing she's right.

"Speaking of luck, have you had any in finding Marcel," says Elijah calmly while I stiffen at the name. I still can't believe he killed Caroline. Granted he underestimated how much she mattered but now he will always have a target on his back, especially if Nik ever wakes up. Sad really.

Sophie shakes her head, "Nothing. We're still trying though. We want him dead just as much as you."

"Back to Nik..." I say. He is a bloody wanker, and probably deserves whatever is happening to him but he's my brother. I miss him, though I'll never admit aloud. I was still pretending to be mad at him.

"It seems that your brother has manage to manipulate his experience of the other side, or the witch that cast the spell did or we did it when we tried to save him, I don't know, but his spirit is there, though his body isn't dead," says Sophie. "He's more like in a dream state, a coma that is letting him have contact with the dead, both supernatural and human. The difficulty is finding this alternate reality he's in and breaking through. Right now, when I try to find him, it's like trying to find a clear frequency for a radio station. There are times when I get close enough to feel a ripple of his presence but the signal isn't strong enough and he slips through my fingers. It's going to take work and time."

"Can finding him be difficult if he doesn't want to return?" Ask Elijah quietly in a contemplating pose.

"What are you talking about Elijah?" I ask like it's the most stupidest thing I ever heard. "Of course he would want to come back."

"Does he? Sister, did you not note that when we went to retrieve Niklaus the number of bodies we found? With all that rage, it is simply inconceivable that Marcel and one witch could take him down."

"It could have been more," I say stubbornly, hating what Elijah was implying.

"No. It was one witch," busts in Sophie. "Us witches can sense these things when interacting with a spell. A powerful one like that tends to leave a signature. It was one."

"Now you want to be helpful? Why don't you do it where it counts like in waking up my brother?" I snap furious.

"He didn't resist the spell Rebekah," continues Elijah softly like my outburst didn't happen. "He let them cast the spell or he would still be here and Marcel and the witch would be dead."

"Nik wouldn't leave us! Our brother is anything but suicidal, especially not because of a baby vampire!" I yell.

Not wanting to listen to Elijah any longer, I run upstairs. Before I reach the room, I hear a voice coming from Nik's room. I slowly come up to the door that is opened just enough for me to see that wolf girl Hayley sitting on the edge of Nik's bed.

"I know. I'm still here," she says with a chuckle.

Why? We will never know. I think annoyed. Maybe she was dropped on her head one too many times as a child. Can't she see that no one wants her? I really hope she doesn't think she's forgiven for acting like she was still pregnant after losing the babies.

"I think about them sometimes," says Hayley. "The twins. I still think Jessi and Carrie would of made good names though 'surely you can do better than that little wolf.' " I can't help but smile at her impression of Klaus's accent.

"I know I hurt you by lying to you and I know I'll probably never be able to make it up to you, but I hope, wherever you are, that you aren't lonely anymore." Her voice breaks and I hear a loud sniff. I bite my lip as I feel a twinge of sympathy for her. "And I know we talked about how much that sucks."

I hear the bed move and I catch a glimpse of Hayley grabbing Klaus's hand. "I know you probably don't want to come back and hey, you might even be with her right now, but just know that there is still those of us who you left here that care for you just as much."

_Well said, wolf girl. Well said. _ I close my eyes tightly fighting the tears that threaten to spill forth.

***The Meaning of Life***

**Alternate reality- New York- Caroline POV**

I lay on the bed in me and Tyler's bedroom, playing with the bottle of prescription pills in my hand. I can hear Bonnie and Elena trying to whisper in living room but failing.

"We've tried everything Elena! She totally not snapping out of it. It's been six months!"

"I know, I know!"

"She barely eats, she never goes out, she barely talks, she quit her job..."

"It's not like she needs to. She's freaking loaded now with Tyler life insurance. It's like she won the lottery," Elena mumbles.

"Elena!" Hisses Bonnie, mortified.

"It's true!"

"Can you focus please? There has got to be more we can do to snap her out if this!"

"I don't think you can snap someone out of losing two babies and a husband," says Elena solemnly.

_Yeah. 28 years old with a closet full of unused baby gifts and now no husband. Isn't life grand?_

I pop the prescription bottle open staring at the pills inside. My possible salvation out of this hellhole called life.

I knock on the door takes me out of my thoughts. I hurriedly put my hand holding the bottle of pills under my pillow.

"Care?! Care?!" Cries Elena excitedly behind the door. "Can I come in? You won't believe this!"

Curious, I say sure.

"What's going on?" I watch wearily as she and Bonnie jumps on my bed, big grins on their faces.

Elena pulls a big box out from behind her and drops it in between us on the bed.

"Ta da!"

I frown. "What is it?"

"I dunno. It got forwarded here from Hole in the Wall, but..." says Elena.

"It's from Klaus Mikaelson!" jumps in Bonnie.

My eyes grow wide. "No way..."

"Way," says Bonnie with a huge smile as she points at the return address on the top of the box.

And sure enough, there it was. His name clear as day, forcing me to remember the time I saw him at the cemetery during Tyler's funeral...

_6 months ago..._

_I stare back him in disbelief, blinking hard behind the sunglasses covering my eyes. I lift my hand to take them off but stop, knowing that I probably look horrible after all the crying I've been doing. _

_"How..." I swallow. I totally can't speak. Stop acting like a star struck fan Caroline. He's just a human being! _

_I watch his smile grow, his dimples becoming more prominent and nearly faint. A very gorgeous, unbelievably sexy human being. Oh God, I'm going to hell. I just buried Tyler like 2 minutes ago!_

_"May I?" He asks in that delicious accent of his, gesturing to the chair beside me. _

_Okay. Deep breath. You can do this. Be normal!_

_"Sure," I say quietly, trying to calm my pounding heart__ . _

_We sit in the cemetery a long time before either of us says anything. I'm still freaking out that Klaus Mikaelson, of all people, is sitting next me so casually so...normal._

_This is so far from normal! Seriously Caroline he is like a God among men with his sexy swagger and..._

_"I'm sorry about Tyler."_

_Like getting drenched with a bucket of cold water, those words sober me up real quick and normalize my senses._

_I look down, fighting down the lump the size of fist in my throat. "Thank you," I barely whisper._

_"He spoke highly of you. Every time I saw him, he would always speak of his beautiful wife who was my biggest fan," he says with a chuckle._

_I smile softly. "I guess he wasn't making it up after all." I look at him. "You really did come by to see him all those times."_

_He arches an eyebrow in amusement. "You thought he was deceiving you?"_

_"Yes! I mean, Tyler and I are just normal everyday people! It's hard to believe that someone like you would take the time let alone care..."_

_His severe expression cuts me off._

_Great. I've pissed him off. There I go with my honesty again. Oh well. It's not like I'll ever see him again._

_"You're making assumptions," he replies, his eyes narrowed into slits._

_"Am I?" I know I should probably shut up, but I can't help myself. "Are you trying to tell me that volunteered at Hole on the wall out of the goodness of your heart? That you didn't just visit Tyler because you felt sorry for him and thought 'Oh that poor cancer guy. Just can't catch a break. Why don't I just go grace him with my super star status so he'll feel just a little better about dying.' That's probably why you came to me now too. Thinking a sympathy visit will make my whole world better. Well guess what? You and your over inflated ego couldn't be more wrong! I..."_

_He springs up from his chair, furious._

_"Look. I know you're upset about Tyler, but I will not stand to have anyone presume to tell me what is going on in my mind!"_

_I blink hard at his sweltering gaze but I don't back down. "Well. I don't hear you telling me I'm wrong. Where did even find the time to visit Tyler anyway? What did you get from it? You couldn't possibly be that lonely..."_

_I watch the color drain from his face, his lips closing into tight line._

_"You were..." I say in awe, feeling a flood of pity for him. "That's why you..."_

_"You know Mrs. Lock...No. Sorry. You're a widow now."_

_I take in a sharp intake of breath, his words cutting painfully like a knife._

_"This was obviously a mistake. My condolences to you and the sorry bloke that you eventually end up with. Goodbye._

_Stunned, I watch him spin on his heel, button his suit jacket and leave, the image blurring with my tears._

So yeah. You can understand why I'm staring at disbelief at the gorgeous dress in the box, pulling out a card that says simply:

"Thanks for your honesty. Please give me a chance to acquit myself and accompany me to premiere of my new movie."

Fondly,

Klaus

"This has got to be a joke," I mumble, now looking at the ticket in my hand.

"Doesn't look like it," says Elena.

"Are you going to go?" asks Bonnie. "You gotta go!"

"No I don't."

"Do too!"

"Do not!" I shout at her. "I don't think I should be going on dates. Which this," I say with a wave of the ticket in my hand, "smells like one. He must really think I'm an idiot. Like this is going to make everything all better after he was a douche to me at the cemetery."

"Wait. Cemetery?" asks Elena confused.

"Yeah, we talked at the cemetery after Tyler's burial," I say nonchalantly like it's no big thing.

"What?!" exclaims Bonnie. "You met Klaus Mikaelson and you never told us?!"

"Like I said, it was after Tyler's burial, I wasn't exactly thinking about gossiping..."

"Is he even hotter in person?" interjects Elena.

"Seriously 'lena?" I groan.

"Come on. It's a fair question..."

"That's besides the point..."

"Oh God he was!" squeals Elena clasping her hands together and letting a dreamy look adorn her features. "And that accent of his...Give me that ticket!" she lunges at me.

"No!" I jump out her way, forgetting that I had the prescription pills in my hand. They spill all over the floor and a dead silence falls in the room. They look at the pills then slowly at me.

After a long pause, Bonnie says: "I think we need to talk Care."

**Answers to review questions: One of the reviewers basically predicted a majority of where this story is going to go and I'm super impressed! Im so tempted to say who but I dont want to give it away (starts with a Z and ends with an E ;) ). avrilvp asked if the Klaus in the alternate reality is a hybrid. The short answer is not yet ;). Two things need to happen to bring the hybrid out and you will just need to stick with me to find out. The alternate reality Klaus will have to choose if he goes back or not and if he does, Marcel will not be left off the hook easily. Hope the fic is less confusing now. If it is, let me know. Please keep the reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sexual healing?**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Cassie who took the time to write such detailed reviews for this story! I will answer your reviews along with everyone else's at the end. **_

**Last time:**

Back in New Orleans, Klaus has been comatose for three weeks while his family works with Sophie to bring him back. On the other side, in alternate reality New York, Caroline struggles with the idea of committing suicide 6 months after Tyler's death. Before she can do so, Bonnie and Elena come in with a gift from Klaus that includes an invitation to a movie premiere in an attempt to apologize for his rudeness during their last meeting. ..

**Special thanks to new followers **Ashes Mercy Tatum**, **Desriel**, **Jenna Summers**,**Kayy37**, **NYgrl**, **purple-passionate**, **readeroffanfic, palindr0me**, **pirhanavamp, readeroffanfic**, **

zpire**.**

**To those who favorited last chapter**: kayy37**, **Rosalinda Katerina Mikaelson, melyna1864, zpire.

**And the fabulous, thoughtful, awesome reviewers! **Rucky**, **avrilvp**, guest, **Klaroline-lovegames**, **Hellzz-on-Earthand Cassie.

**If you couldn't tell by the title, there will be smut this chapter but the conversations between Klaus and his TVD counterpart set the stage for the events next chapter. Enjoy! **

**Alternate reality - New York - Klaus POV**

_"Are we really doing this mate? Seriously?"_

_Yes. _I mentally reply to what I now call the voice, as I plunge myself deeply into the naked brunette screaming in ecstasy underneath me. Ever since that day at Hole in the Wall where I first met Tyler, that damn voice never really went away. Most of the time it left me alone but times like this when I'm kissing, having sex or even flirting, it's gets all vocal and irritable, sometimes downright furious.

Like now.

_"This is utterly ridiculous! I cannot believe you're subjecting me to watching you plow into some disgusting, subservient whore!"_

_She's a supermodel, _I retort, going into her again.

_"Try a super waste of time," _he snaps. "_Trust me, I know. I ravaged many over my thousand years..."_

Now I know I'm crazy. Not only am I talking to myself, I'm talking to a version of it that's supposedly one thousand years old. What is it? A vampire?

_"You don't even want to know mate. .."_

_Is silence from you too much to ask? I kinda want to enjoy this.._

_"Enjoy_? This?" he snorts derisively_. "You must be joking."_

_I'm not, _I mentally growl, officially annoyed. I speed up my pace, knowing where he's going with this.

_"If you know mate, then why bother with this meaningless sex and these wretched women who do nothing but scream like a horrid porn movie? Can't you shut her up? I'm trying not to be scarred for the rest of eternity. And...is that a bloody poop stain in her underwear?"_

I glance over at the discarded lace thong beside me and I instantly get soft.

Great. I pull out of her, furious, barely hearing her complaints and retorts as I put my clothes back on. I can practically feel the voice smirking in triumph as I start to walk out of the supermodel's suite.

Another sex season resulting in another epic fail. My damn reputation is going to be shot to hell if this keeps up. What a cockblocker! I'm seriously in need of some sexual healing. I haven't came in months!

_"You'll live," he says unapologetically. "Now on to bigger and better things, like..."_

_Let me guess: Caroline. The rude blond bimbo/widow who is supposed to be the cure to our meaningless existence, _I sneer bitterly.

I feel his anger and I really don't give a damn. _"Watch yourself mate. You may be me, but if you refer to Caroline in such terms again. .."_

_You'll rip out my liver? Gift wrap me with my tongue? _I offer, bored.

_"I personally think the latter has a certain flair. .."_

I feel a hand grab me roughly and turn me around.

"I'm talking to you!" says the supermodel that I was attempting to lose myself in moments ago.

Oh. I was still in here?

"What happened? Why are you leaving? Not too long ago you were licking melted chocolate off my vagina before letting me fully take off my thong..."

That's right. That's how that got dirty. But of course, he knew that, I realize, pissed off.

_"I hope you aren't looking for an apology mate. Not my fault you believed it."_

"Klaus!" shouts Tatia, grabbing my face and attention. "it couldn't possible be that bad!"

_"Is that a serious question?" _he asks rhetorically just as I say yes.

She staggers back as if slapped and releases my face. "_Excuse_ me?" she says venomously, her eyes narrowing into slits.

_"You're excused love," _he sneers. _"Out of my bed and out of my life."_

"Can you SHUT up?!" I shout at him aloud.

"What?" asks Tatia, her eyebrow crinkling in confusion.

I groan. "I got to get out of here," I mutter underneath my breath, storming out.

The minute I get into my car, he starts up again.

_"Now. About Caroline..."_

I slam my hand on the steering wheel, furious.

"Bloody hell mate! Do you speak of nothing else?! I already invited her to that damn premiere after your persistent badgering and still you hound me! Will you ever stop?"

_"No. I already spent lifetimes without her. Now that I know she's here, I don't plan on spending one more second away from her."_

His level of passion when speaking of that girl always leaves me dumbfounded and amazed.

"Is she really that good in bed?" I can't believe I'm having this conversation out loud in my car.

_"It goes beyond sex mate," _he sighs tiredl_y. "And I certainly don't intend to go into long speeches about her being special, the one, or any of that sappy fluff. I'll let you be the judge. "_

"Of what?"

_"Oh you'll see,"_ he says mischievously, filling me with dread._ "Feel free to share your thoughts with me in the morning. It's late and we do need our beauty rest. "_

***Meaning of life***

It comes as flashes at first.

Kisses here, caresses there.

Beads of sweat. ..

Heavy breathing. ..

Moans, groans and then vivid sensations with picture.

Sweet, rosy lips press against mine, a tantalizing little tongue slips into my mouth that evokes feelings that no kiss before it ever dreamed to possess.

It's infused with a warmth that spreads through every region of my body like liquid fire that doesn't burn but blinds me with lust, desire and dare I say, affection for the creature that was showing me with every second that something as simple as a kiss can make me want to die of utter happiness.

Like a greedy, drunken man I want more of it, and I pull the source of my happiness, that sweetness that I can't get enough of, closer to me, deepening our kiss that was nothing short of extraordinary.

She pulls her glorious mouth away from me but I refuse to let this end.

I lick down from her chin to the column of her neck, feeling her shudder in my arms as I do so. I suck on her pulse point and feel her pull my hair in ecstasy in my passionate haze, while I pull down the top half of her dress.

"Oh Klaus," she groans. "We can't. .." she says breathlessly.

I let my hand drop from the butt cheek I was grasping under her dress, down her thighs, between her legs and then into her dripping wet core that was throbbing just for me as I plunge a finger into her, stroking her.

She hisses loudly, her blue eyes staring at me as her face contorts into a beautiful canvas of pleasure.

"We can," I say softly, taking in every moan that passes through her lips as I continue to massage her folds and core unmercifully.

"Klaus..." she breathes my name, making me harder for her

"Caroline..." I murmur in reverence of my goddess.

I put another finger into her. She reacts by pulling me into her chest. She nearly smothers me, but I don't care, reveling instead in the closeness. I pull a nearby nipple into my mouth, the extra stimulation making her vocal in her appreciation, making me smirk.

"Oh God! It feels so good! Why does it feel so good?!" she manages to get out.

Her arousal is starting to soak my hand she's so reponsive to the havoc I'm subjecting her body to.

So wet...so juicy. ..the wolf in me wants nothing more than to lay her out on that bed, rip her panties off and eat her out till Kingdom come.

And I do exactly that. Stripping off my clothes in vampire speed and putting my tongue on her before she can even think to protest.

"You taste so good love," I purr as I work her. She squirms underneath me, to my delight, sexy sounds dropping out of her mouth. When I grab a breast and fondle it, her hips buck up against my mouth, searching for more pleasure that I am more than happy to deliver. It's when I switch to tweaking her nipple, that I feel that the added addition to my tongue and finger combo in her, has sent her over.

Through my eyelashes, I bare witness to her letting go, screaming my name as she does so' her orgasm rocking through her. I relish knowing that I caused this and I'm gifted with the glorious sight before me that I just need to get up and kiss thoroughly, rubbing my manhood on the place I wanted entry to more than anything else.

Feeling my need for her, she breaks our kiss, looking deep into my eyes.

"I want you..." I declare huskily as if it wasn't bloody obvious by now.

She caresses my face with her two hands, my eyes close loving the feeling.

My sweet Caroline. ..

"I want you too but. .."

I clench her waist tightly. "Deny me no longer sweetheart," surprised at how the words came out more than a plea than the angry tone I intended.

"I need you..." I kiss her neck. "I need to feel you," I kiss her cheek. "Be inside of you. .." I finish before claiming her mouth again.

She hums, seemingly enjoying our kiss, before I break it. I cup her cheek, breathing heavily. "Let me. .." my lips brushing against hers as I speak.

Her eyes darken with undeniable desire. Before I know it, she flips us over and lowers herself, taking my manhood into her.

The sensation makes me throw my head back and my eyes roll to the back of head.

The feeling is indescribable, rendering me speechless. I dreamed and fantasized about this moment in what felt like forever but it never crossed my mind that it would feel like this.

So incredible, so out of this world that it felt like my bloody first time and this woman straddling me, going up and down my shaft in the most sinful of ways, was taking my virginity.

How the hell was she so tight?!

Driving me mad, I flip us over again, being damned to have a baby vampire have me, the original hybrid, come in record time.

She wraps her legs around my waist, pushing me deeper. ..

"Damn you Caroline," I hiss, increasing the pace.

"You wanted it," she threw back. In response, I lift her leg, pull back, and push into the new angle roughly.

"Oh!" she gaps.

"You were saying love?" I tease.

She grabs my butt, pulling me to her suddenly till I'm so deep into her, that there is no separation between us.

I've never been buried so deeply into a woman before, making me see stars and taking me to cloud nine.

"I said.." she pulls back just to use her hand to pull me back again...

"Bloody hell..."

"You wanted it. .."

I raise her off me with one arm and push into her.

Once. ..

Twice. ..

She comes, clenching me in the most delicious of ways that make me start to come along with her.

One more push...

_"Klaus."_

Two more pushes... I'm so close. ..

"Klaus!" shouts a voice.

I shoot out of bed, with an unbelievable hard on.

A dream? I scoff. You should of known with all that talk of vampires and living a thousand years. ..but still that was. ..

_"Amazing? Mind blowing? Worth a repeat? I know mate. Are we on the same page now?" the voice comes in smugly. _

If the sex is anything that close in reality...

_"This goes beyond sex but as long as it's peaked your interest..."_

Well that's an understatement.

_"Fantastic."_

"Klaus!" shouts the voice again, now obvious that it's coming from the front door.

Begrudgingly, I get up, evidence of my wet dream straining in my boxers as I open the door.

He glances at my lower half and smiles.

"That kind of morning huh? Hey!" he says when I close the door in his face, walking to the kitchen.

I hear the front door reopen and close as I chug a gallon of orange juice.

"That was rude," he grumbles, sitting on one of the stools surrounding the island in my kitchen. "And that's nasty. "

I put the gallon back in the fridge. "Just go away Stefan."

"Um. I came by because you asked me to come get you when I go to my barber and tailor today for the premiere. "

I run my hand through my face. "Don't tell me that's today," I groan.

"It is. And yeah." he pulls out a familiar box. "I found this on your doorstep."

I open it, and find the dress I sent Caroline and a note.

Nosy Stefan can't help but look into the box as well.

"Didn't know you were a secret cross dresser."

"Sod off Stefan," I snap, opening the note.

_Klaus,_

_I'm too smart to be seduced by you. So take your fancy gift and your damn premiere, and leave me alone."_

_Fondly (not really),_

_Caroline_

The peanut gallery chimes in. I have no idea when Stefan came behind me, but he's there, reading along with me.

"Ouch. Shots fired."

"_Isn't she stunning?_" says the voice in some warped form of admiration that I can't help but smile at.

Her rejection and sharp tongue would usually offend me, but oddly I find that I'm not offended me at all (maybe it might have something to do with a certain wet dream but whatever). It was actually a turn on. Especially since I never met a woman who ever said no to me and frankly it intrigued me.

"Who's Caroline?" asks Stefan.

"My date," I say, flinging the note into the box and heading to the shower.

"But she said. .."

"I know what she said."

"Just can't take no for an answer can you?"

I stop walking to turn to look at Stefan smugly.

"Sometimes, saying no is just foreplay to the main event mate."

Stefan shakes his head, pouring himself a drink in the process. "This is going to be interesting."

**Answer to reviewers: Klaroline will go on a date! I promise. **

**As the story goes on and as it has been hinted in so far, Klaus has NO intention of going to any place where Caroline isn't with him. So if he ever leaves the other side, it will only be because Caroline is coming with him. You can read more to find his convictions on the matter. **

**The NOVA scenes will be less frequent because I like the alternate reality more too ;). **

**Hayley will have a minimal role in this story and will gradually be fazed out because I don't like her much either but she contributes to the plot.**

**Also, the people back in NOLA (Klaus's siblings) will begin to understand why Klaus is resistant to coming back and will realize just how lonely and unloved he's felt during his **

**Existence. Something that I am eager to explore in this fic. **

**As for the spell that put Klaus in the alternate reality. Davina's spell was frankly to kill Klaus out right. That was her way of having Klaus see Caroline again that Klaus was well aware of. He simply wanted to die so he could be with Caroline on the other side. But Sophie and her witches stopped the spell from running its course placing Klaus in the reality he is experiencing now. They stopped his death, but they didn't manage to wake him because Klaus was so content to die. Does that make sense? The people he interacts with in this world are a mixture of his imagination and the presence of those who reside on the other side that interact with him. As you will see when Kol comes (Oh! Did I just let that slip ;))?**

**Review please ;)? You know I love them!**


End file.
